Eustace Bailey
Basic information *Age: 17 (July 15th 1995) *Gender: male *Lives: currently in Nellond *Partner: Sadie Kabra *Labels: human, mentalist, charmspeaker Backstory Childhood Eustace was born in a really wealthy family. He's an only child, the only male heir, so he got everything he wanted, except for the attention from his parents. He grew up without really forming relationships with his peers, spending most of his time playing his violin, reading all the books in the library, learning from his tutors, or listening to the stories of his governess, Senorita Valdez. He learned how to manipulate everyone around him, with the ability he was born with, or with a few tears... that didn't matter. The Clue Hunt He was sixteen when he received the information that a dista nt relative of his died, and he was included in her will. Since he hadn't even known about her existence, he was pretty surprised, but decided to go. He had to choose from two options: he either takes a nice amount of money, or he accepts the first clue, and sets off on a hunt, competing with his distant relatives for the main prize. He chose the second option, not really because of the money, but because of the clues, and because he wanted to test himself in the world. Personality Even though he's much more intelligent and logical than his peers, he often pretends to be several years younger than he actually is. He can do this, as he actually looks younger if he wears the right clothes. But he's still seventeen, and can be really childish sometimes, especially when it comes to love and relationships. Speaking of love, he didn't get much growing up, and he learned not to show how much he'd need it. He manipulates everyone around him in any ways he can, and he's more like a lone wolf. He thinks this is an ironic expression, as wolves need their pack and usually don't last long without the others, but he still secretly thinks that it fits him, maybe especially because of this. He has this weird self-esteem problem, when he's convinced he's a despicable human being, but still better than most of the people he meets. Looks The thing people notice first is probably his white hair, as it's quite unusual, considering that we're speaking about an almost-child. No, it's not his natural hair colour, but he prefers the whiteness, and isn't villing to share the "real" one. He seems extremely weak, and physically, he is. He also looks younger than his age, and has electric blue eyes. Relationships Marina Valdez Marina was his governess, the woman who cared for him instead of his mother, and sang him lullabies every night. He's still pretty much attached to her, even though she left when Eustace was twelve years old. He got to know only later that she was fired because she constantly argued with his parents because they weren't paying enough attetion to their child. Even though they haven't spoke since then, she was the one Eustace turned to when he realised his feelings towards Sadie. Sadie Kabra Eustace met Sadie on the clue hunt, which basically means they're distant relatives, but this probably doesn't even count. They were allies sometimes, then heartlessly stabbed each other in the back. First Eustace almost got Sadie arrested, then Sadie sold him for hens, then Eustace led her into a trap in China, then Sadie left him in Egypt with a bunch of giant scorpions... But despite all the fighting and costantly mocking each other, Eustace slowly fell in love with Sadie. He's still too scared to admit his feelings, especially because he's convinced that they'll ever see each other again after someone finds the final clue... so right now, he's hoping that this won't happen soon. Hamon Joulice-Melange Hamon is also one of Eustace's competitors and thus relatives. He has a similar relationship with Hamon as he does with Sadie, except for the being-in-love part. Hamon is more like a big brother to him - they even have the same white hair even though Hamon's is his natural hair colour -, but he'd never admit it, as they also constantly banter and mock each other. Lately he's kind of uncomfortable around Hamon, as he knows that the boy most likely figured out his feelings towards Sadie, and he doesn't yet know what Hamon is going to do with this information... but he's afraid that it's not going to be nice. Adam H. Millehouse When Eustace arrived at Nellond, he had to live somewhere. So he pulled out his most innocent look and begged for shelter from and old lady, who gladly gave him a room, and Eustace could pretend to play music on the streets to explain why he's rarely at "home". However, later the lady's nephew, Adam visited, and decided to stay for a while. So right now they have to share a room, and neither the kid, nor the half-veela is happy about it. "They don't get on well" would be an understatement. Eustace hasn't told him anything about the clue hunt or Sadie, and he prays to all the gods that Adam will never-ever find out about them... Properties Blackbird His most prized possession is his violin named Blackbird, although he rarely shares this name with anyone. He has special headphones, with the help of which if he wants, he can be the only one to hear the music he plays, and he uses it most of the time when he's playing to himself. He needs Blackbird to calm himself down, especially when he wants to exclude the outside world, maybe during thunderstorms. He's been playing the violin for more than a decade, although Blackbird wasn't his first instrument, but definitely the one he holds the dearest. Category:Nezabar Category:Lex